


You Heard Me

by dancibayo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: After the promised day, instead of discharge papers, Ed gives Roy...
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: FMA Gift Exchange 2019





	You Heard Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raineynight713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/gifts).



> My fma gift exchange to raineynight713! I hope you like it!

Roy looked down at the request of division transfer. He was absolutely flummoxed. He had been sure that now that the Elric brothers had completed their initial goal of regaining their bodies, (thanks to Hohenheim sacrificing himself against the brother's wishes) as well as saving the entirety of Ametris, that they would return to Resembool. Edward would then marry Miss Rockbell, and they would have little blonde alchemists and automail mechanics. He had definitely expected Edward to leave the military like the younger male had always insisted would happen when he got his brother's body back. For some reason, that didn't seem to be the case. 

"If you intend to stay in the military, why are you requesting a transfer to Intelligence?" Roy asked, trying not to let his emotions show. How anyone could stand to have Huges shove pictures of his daughters in their face constantly, Roy doesn't know. Sure, Nina and Elicia were both cute (and alive) but Roy didn't think anyone, much less Edward, would subject themselves to that willingly. 

"I have my reasons." Edward said as he turned his head to look at the bookcase instead of at Roy, his arms crossed over his chest. Roy knows that Edward loathes him, and had from the beginning. He couldn't exactly blame the young genius either. Roy had convinced himself that if Edward was far away in Resembool, he would be able to eventually get over the feelings he had for the gorgeous blond. But having to see the young alchemist daily, and not being able to use the fact that Edward was his subordinate as a reason to not approach him for a relationship, was more than Roy could handle. 

"Well, unless you give me those reasons, I don't believe I will be approving your transfer. If you plan on staying in the military, you can stay part of my team." Roy replied with a smirk. Edward hissed something that sounded like a curse and uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides. He looked directly at Roy with what seemed like fury shining in his eyes. 

"I’m in love with you, asshole!” Edward shouted at him. His mouth twisted into a scowl as he continued to glare at Roy, cheeks flushing with what could be anger (or embarrassment).

“W-would you repeat that?” Roy heard himself stammer, like an idiot as his mind seemed to sputter to a stop. 

“No. You have ears that work. G’night.” Edward barked. He then turned around and stormed from the office, slamming both doors on the way out. Roy eventually came back to himself and signed the transfer paperwork with a smile, before getting up and handing it off to Riza. He had an angry blond alchemist to find. 


End file.
